


Wolf Miraculous

by Dinusa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinusa/pseuds/Dinusa
Summary: Luna takes over the fourth wall 'Hi!' NO NOT NOW! 'Sorry.'





	1. Luna Howlen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fan fiction. Oh and don't worry I am working on a new wall for Luna 'NO DON'T DO IT!' GO AWAY! 'hmph'  
> Anyway don't judge me if something bad is in it. Like blood Luna! 'Sorry not my fault.' If any of you guys wanna make a comic of this. I would love it and appreciate it very much. FOR NOW ENJOY!  
> P.S. I may spell something wrong so sorry about that.

Hi my name is Luna Howlen. My mom and dad died trying to same me in a war when I was little.I will make that another story, but because they died and I ran away and found Lisa Goodhall. She is...ok I guess. I mean she is a great friend but she does get overprotective sometimes. But honestly I am part wolf so I can take care of myself but Lisa can't. Like this one time in California a mystery murder was in town or however you would like to call it. But we were safe until Kate and her family were in trouble. Before that I got a shock behind my neck. I didn't know why at first then two minutes later I heard them screaming. I ran quickly inside and caught a glimpse of the murder's face looking at me. Oh I was outside talking to Vanessa. She's my other friend I will tell you about her later. Anyway I smelled him far away and I can tell he is about 49 years old. Then I got this feeling everything was black and white like I was color blind my body moved I felt as if I am not in control. Then I Blacked out. When I woke up I was on my knees, a bloody knife was in my hands, I was shivering. Not knowing what happened I felt lightheaded. I manged to get up I fought to get up the stairs. I manged to get up five steps, then I blacked out again. When I woke up again I saw light shining on me I wasn't me I was the other me my wolf me. The light was a flash light. I yelped and started running then my paw ached.I whimpered. "Luna, it's ok girl it's me Lisa." the voice said. I knew perfectly that it was Lisa. I barked letting her know where I was. I saw a bird, a fox,and a deer. They seem familiar but I couldn't figure it out. "LUNA! Oh there you are!" she called out. I looked at her there was blood on her cheekbone. She was holding a umbrella, my dog coat,my human coat, my collar, and my leash. "Mom did not know what form you will be in, so I brought both coats." she said. She putted the dog coat on me, when she held my wounded paw I flinched if I had lip at the time I would bit my bottom lip. Oh another thing I can't talk when I'm a dog duh like what dog does. Anyway That just shows that I am protecting this family not them protecting me. Oh I still don't know why I blacked out but that is not my problem. 'Well actually it is your problem.' Oh so you are back cool. 'Really I thought you would be scared.' Oh boy here we go again. ' I am not going to do that! But what I will do is ask you to STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!' Aw but I bet the audience will love it. 'For the last time it is readers and we shall see about that. Now lets work on you playing your part and NOT talking about this at all.' Aw come on you are all ways mad like a bull. 'STOP COMPARING ME WITH A NASTY BULL!' Um you may wanna rethink your thought on bulls. ' AHHHHH! HOW DID THEY ESCAPE! OH MY GOD! HELP ME! NO DON'T SHOT THEM.' Are you ok over there?! 'OH YES I AM VERY FINE WHILE RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!' Are you being sarcastic? 'OF COARSE I AM BEING SARCASTIC!' Well see you guys at the next chapter! 'W-W-WAIT LUNA! AHHHH OH GOD HELP ME!'


	2. Good or bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Luna and Lisa's first day at school.

      So how was the flight Luna? "Huh. Oh yea it was ok." You sound tired, Did you even sleep? "Wha- no not really." Wow you should really get some sleep. "Yea yea I will." Ok then I just wanna tell you that I have an idea how about The first and last paragraphs we will talk if you want. "Sure whatever." Ok you really need some sleep. "Alright I will get to bed." Good night.   

      Today is Friday October 20th, Luna and Lisa's first day in Paris. "Don't you like it here Luna?" Lisa asked unpacking her things from the suitcase. "Well?" Lisa looked at Luna for an answer. "Oh um it's ok I guess." Luna responded. "Really?" Lisa said continuing to unpack. "Sorry just really tired." Luna yawned. "Animal instincts came to you on the plane?" Lisa guessed.

                                                                                                              Work in Progress 


End file.
